


Taxing

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: 3rd annual tax fic challenge, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-15
Updated: 2005-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z attempts to do her taxes with help from an unexpected source. Written for the Third Annual Tax Challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxing

**Author's Note:**

> Guidelines: Taxes, use of the words "withholding" and/or "accrual", 500+ words

"Hi," Syd said softly as the doors opened and she stepped into their room.

From her spot on the bed, Z looked up with a frown and a wrinkled brow, her face clearing slightly when she saw Syd. "Hey you."

"What's up?" Her girlfriend had noticed her preoccupation and couched the question in a tone of concern.

"Nothing," Z said, frustration drawing out the single word.

Forsaking the beds, she chose to kneel on the floor next to Z's knees and leaned close to gaze up at Z. "Come on, maybe I can help."

"I doubt it," Z said, setting down the handheld computer with a pained grimace. "I don't think anyone can help me."

Syd slid her perfectly manicured hand across the yellow sheet to retrieve the computer. Her eyes skimmed the first few lines of the screen before she nodded in understanding. "You're doing your taxes?"

"I'm trying to do my taxes. Trying being the operative word," she corrected with evident irritation. "But I have no idea what most of the words mean. Withholding? Accrual? And who came up with 1040? It's such a random number."

Laying the computer aside, Syd abandoned her spot on the floor to sit next to Z. "You'll get it worked out."

"I guess that means you can't help me," Z replied, her dark eyes twinkling with amusement. It was hard to remain annoyed particularly when Syd's innate cheerfulness and optimism tended to be contagious.

"I really wish I could," her girlfriend said. "Daddy's accountant does my taxes for me. He said that after my parents' taxes, mine are a piece of cake."

"I wish I had a piece of cake. Maybe chocolate would make this easier."

Syd smiled suddenly, figuring out a way that she could help. "I think the mess might have cake left over from last night's dinner. I could go check for you."

Laughing, Z brushed a lock of blonde hair out of Syd's eyes. "No, stay, Princess. Cake's better than taxes, but you're better than cake."

"Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here to distract you."

"Don't be silly," Z said. "These aren't even due until like midnight or something." Syd relented with a smile, her hands moving up to Z's shoulders for a brief massage. Z leaned forward, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. "That feels fantastic."

"Did Jack finish his taxes?"

"Probably. I think he charmed a cadet into helping him understand the tax code."

Her girlfriend giggled. "I'm surprised he was able to find one smart enough to help him."

"Syd!" A smile played around Z's mouth.

"Look, I know I'm not the smartest person ever, but even I know that Jack doesn't always go for the girls with brains. He likes pretty over smart."

"That's true," Z answered thoughtfully. "I, on the other hand, prefer pretty and smart which is why I like you so much."

"I'm not smart."

At her protest, Z shook her head. "You only play dumb, Princess, because it suits you to pretend. Besides, you're people-smart and that's way better than being an encyclopedia of knowledge."

Syd kissed her, a gentle pressure against her lips before she moved away with a shy grin. "Thanks." It was simpler to focus on Syd's wide blue eyes than on the handheld computer that beeped nearby. Z started to lean in closer again, but Syd stood. "No, you need to do your taxes. I'll still be here when they're done."

Before Syd could walk away, Z asked, "Will you at least stay here while I work on them?"

"Of course. My new Cosmo came today." Strolling across the room, Syd picked up the magazine and settled onto her bed with an easy smile. Yet as she started to get involved in an article about the colors of summer, she heard a groan from the other bed. "It can't be that bad."

Shrugging, Z looked at her. "I wish I was still living on the streets. I didn't have to file taxes then. Why do we even have to file taxes? Shouldn't we be exempt since we put our lives on the line for the planet daily?"

"I don't think it works that way," Syd said. "After all, taxes are what pay our salaries."

"Right, all the more reason we shouldn't have to pay them."

Syd frowned slightly. "It's not like we make enough for them to take that much out."

With a sigh, her girlfriend clarified, "I don't object to paying taxes exactly. I object to the tax code and the paperwork." Z studied Syd intently. "For someone who comes from a rich family, shouldn't you have a problem with paying taxes?"

She smiled, her eyes hazy with remembrance. "My father has always said that he doesn't mind paying taxes as long as he knows it's going to do some good. It pays for education and our jobs and healthcare. It even helps all those kids that you and Jack used to help. I don't mind paying taxes if it means that we can protect kids like Sam from the life you used to live."

Wondering when Syd became the logical one, Z turned her attention back to the screen and stifled a curse guaranteed to make Syd's eyes pop out of her head. "I hate this!" she muttered.

Before Syd could respond, the doors to their room slid open. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sky said, striding into the room.

"Shouldn't you knock?" Z snapped.

Sky responded, "Shouldn't you lock the door?"

"I was the one who didn't lock the door," Syd said, playing peacemaker. "What's up, Sky?"

The Blue Ranger tore his attention away from Z to look at his friend. "We were going to play Lightball and wanted to know if you guys wanted to play, too."

Syd glanced at Z, but her girlfriend had busied herself with the computer again. "You know I'd love to, but I'm keeping Z company while she does her taxes."

"Aren't those due tonight?" he asked.

Her posture stiffened as Z glared at him. "Just because I didn't finish it back in January like some people . . ."

In spite of her defensive remark, his voice was kinder than she was used to and he put out his hand. "Let me see it."

"Why?"

Syd, who had been watching Sky, beamed as though she understood what was happening. "Go ahead, Z, give him the computer."

Her encouragement didn't make Z feel any better, but she suppressed her hesitation and gave the device to him. She stared in wonder when he rapidly touched the screen and hit several buttons in a successive order. It took him scant minutes to finish whatever he was doing. "There you go," he said. "You're even getting a refund."

Amazed, Z glanced down at the screen, which was flashing a number at her, a much larger number than she had expected. "How did you -?" she trailed off, not quite knowing how to finish the sentence.

Sky shrugged self-consciously, a weird experience for someone usually so confident in his abilities. "I like numbers," he said quietly. "They're orderly, simple, and make sense."

"Thanks, Sky. I never thought you would be the one to ask about taxes." Z's comment was meant to be a compliment, but it mostly sounded like she was accusing him of something. She tried to backtrack quickly with an apologetic smile. "I mean it doesn't seem to fall into your usual interests."

"I understand," Sky said with a neutral tone. "It's all about discipline."

Before he could explain why it related to discipline, Syd bounded from her bed. "Lightball time!" she said cheerfully. "I'm pink!"

"No kidding," her friends muttered in unison, exchanging wry looks.

She pouted briefly in their direction and waited for Sky to leave the room before she spoke. "See, I told you Sky wasn't all bad."

"How did you know he was a whiz with numbers?"

Syd grinned with delight. "He helped Boom last month when he couldn't figure out what an exemption was."

"He helped Boom?" The fact surprised Z even more than his tax skills.

Nodding, Syd wrinkled her nose in thought. "I think Sky just likes to pretend he's hardhearted so no one can get close to him. Inside, he's really just a big bundle of squishy feelings."

Z laughed at the description. "Princess, I'd suggest you never refer to Sky as squishy in his presence."

"Like I would," she said with indignation.

"Good," Z answered, touching Syd's face gently. "I'd hate to have to kick his ass for trying to kill you."

"Are you two coming?" Sky asked, appearing in the doorway once more. "And you couldn't kick my ass, Z."

"Wanna bet?"

"Don't you two ever stop?" Syd rolled her eyes and pushed past Sky into the corridor. "Save it for the game."


End file.
